nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Asylum of the Dead/Radio transmissions/cutscenes
Prologue Cutscene Intro cutscene (Joan version): (Almost all at once, from five different places, five patients started running through an abandoned asylum, the faint groaning of a crowd of zombies not far behind) (The camera focuses on one of them; a blonde-haired Caucasian girl who locks herself inside a padded cell, before she takes a moment to breathe from what she must have seen) Joan: What….what’s going on? Why are those things here? (Suddenly she begins having a seizure, screaming in pain just a voice inside her head began speaking) Voice: Do not be frightened young one. You are one of the five that must have been asleep over the past few years. Joan: What’re you talking about? Who are you? Voice: The asylum has been overrun by the living dead three years after you have washed up on the aslyum’s shores. You thought yourself safe behind the locked cells, But now things have changed. The very same creatures you once faced long ago have managed to catch up with you. It matters not whether or not you remember, you must find the others. Only through five minds can the evil be cleansed from this world. Now pick yourself up and prepare yourself for the battle that is yet to come. You are one of the only five human beings left on this world; humanity shall not go out quietly. You will not go out quietly. Now go and kick some freakbag ass. Intro cutscene (Enrick version): (Almost all at once, from five different places, five patients started running through an abandoned asylum, the faint groaning of a crowd of zombies not far behind) (The camera focuses on one of them; a red-haired Italian in his early twenties. He shoots at two of the creatures, before locking himself inside the nearest padded cell, before taking a moment to relax, door banging from the creatures trying to get in) Enrick: Cazzo! Any minute they'll come crashing through. And when they do... (Suddenly he begins having a seizure, screaming in pain just a voice inside his head began speaking) Voice: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Vhy are you so.....predictable? Zhey von't get in....not yet. Enrick: (Nervously looks around, looking for who's talking) Who's there? Show yourself! Voice: Ah, ah, ah. Doctor's diagnosis first, mien child. Zhe asylum's now overrun....since about...zhree years after you vere captured und slapped into a whitejacket (straitjacket). How does it feel to be'' fucked'', eh? Und zhis time, not on camera. (laughs maniacally) Enrick: Silencio! Either tell me what is going on, or I'll...." Voice: Nein, you listen to me now, child. You thought yourself safe behind these locked cells, But now things haff changed. The very same creatures zhat ate your vife are now loose. Can't remember? Doesn't matter now, only thing zhat does is find zhe uzzer four prisoners within zhis building. Don't vorry, zhey are human....at least, for now. Only through five minds can zhis evil be truely cleansed from this world. Now pick yourself up and prepare. For the battle that is yet to come. Now run along, and don't disappoint zhe doctor. (laughs maniacally just as the screen turns black) Intro cutscene (Charity version): (Almost all at once, from five different places, five patients started running through an abandoned asylum, the faint groaning of a crowd of zombies not far behind) (The camera focuses on one of them; a black-haired african-american woman who arms the door with C4 before waving at the zombies) Charity: "Hey maggots-for-brains, come over here for some nice tasty Charity." (Just as the zombies reach the entrance, she detonates the C4 before locking herself inside a padded cell, before she begins chuckling quietly) Girl: Boom....ha ha....that was just INSANE. Don't know why those things were here, but DAMN. Either I'm gonna have a ball here....or I'm gonna die. Betting on the latter.... (Suddenly she begins wincing in pain just a voice inside her head began speaking) Voice: What's all that racket about? Oh, it's you, new zombie killing....thing. Girl: Excuse me? Two things; One, how'd you get in my head. And two, why does my breath smell like vodka? Voice: -burps- Oh, excuse me. Anyway, to more important news. You know you used to have nice, cozy asylum? That not happening today. To put it simply, you are fucked if you don't do either one of these options; turn on the power or search for the four other prisoners inside this crazy place. Or have some more vodka, you know what I'd choose. Charity: Nice. Glad to hear I've got choices, then. (whispers to herself) Either I'll die a first-course meal or of a non-functioning liver. Don't really care which. Intro cutscene (Mike version): (Almost all at once, from five different places, five patients started running through an abandoned asylum, the faint groaning of a crowd of zombies not far behind) (The camera focuses on one of them; a black-haired Caucasian young adult. After hiding behind a corridor, he pulls out a small glass shard, before ramming it into the skull of the nearest zombie, licking the shard in glee. He quickly bolts to the nearest padded cell, before locking himself inside). Mike: (giggles in a slightly maniacal tenor). Just like Vancouver. (Suddenly, his head begins to feel like it was on fire, he writhes around on the floor, screaming in agony) Voice: Atten-shun, you sick bastard! Mike: I know I'm insane, but why are the voices now one? Voice: Same thing'll happen when I ram my boot up your ass. Now listen up, ass-maggot. We don't have much time left. A lot has changed since you were dragged in from wherever you crawled out of This whole fuckin' place is surrounded up to our necks with 115-powered zombies. And they ain't happy. And don't even try doin' this alone, 'cause there are forces here that even I'm scared shitless of. So let's just drop the chit-chat and get ready to kick some freakbag ass. Ooh-rah? Mike: Ooh-rah....(pulls out the blood-stained glass shard before grinning wickedly just as the screen turns black) Intro cutscene (Ren version): (Almost all at once, from five different places, five patients started running through an abandoned asylum, the faint groaning of a crowd of zombies not far behind) (The camera focuses on one of them; a sixteen year old teen with a green and black mohawk who picks up a rock before charging at one of the zombies, smashing it's head in just as he made a run for one of the padded cells, taking a moment to rest.) Ren: Sacre Bleu....that was heavy. Yet so satisfying... (Suddenly, he blacks out for a moment from a pain in his head. Recovering himself from his temporary unconsciousness, he begins hearing a voice in his head) Voice: What are you doing here? Ren: Merde...now I must be hearing things. Voice: Don't ignore me rhen I am talking to you! This is not the warrior's way, hiding in here wrike the writtwe (little) duckwring, especiarry when you are one of the five wrast of mankind reft on this Ertsh (Earth). Now you wristen crosery (closely); this prace is now infected with the fouwr (foul) stench of herr's (hell's) dark minions. This prace needs five wrike you to lift this curse from thie prace. Now unreash your inner warrior, and prepare for your toughest charrenge yet. Epilogue cutscene Transcript: Echo-Niner-Five-Oh. Last recorded data: Accessed. (The five patients regroup, surrounded by an emerging host of demons and zombies.) Enrick: Stand your ground! Whatever you do, do not let these creatures escape from this place! Mike: Easy for you to say….(runs a zombie through with a Bowie Knife) I’m having a ball. Who wants some?! Joan: (nervously chuckles) I think Mike’s got the right idea. If we can’t get out of here, then….(pulls out the Trench club, before smashing a demon that was about to pounce on her) neither will they! Charity: Would be nice if some backup was here. (pulls the pin on a potato masher, before throwing it into a crowd of zombies) Whoa! Now that is how we do it, Raven style. (Ren is busy hacking away at three zombies, before incapacitating one of them with a single arc) Oui, mon frère. If we’re gonna snuff it, might as well go out fighting, eh? Take this, undead piece of MERDE! (impales an incoming demon with the blade of the axe, before ramming it into a wall) (Charity chuckles, before gunning down a host of the undead creatures with the Lanchester) That’s the way, ya little fighting cock. (smacks one of the demons with the butt of her machine gun) (Enrick manages to down two zombies with three shots of the Hino-Kumoro pistol, before spotting the teleporter) Enrick: Into the cellar! Now! (The group head to the teleporter, but Ren is injured by one of the demons) Charity: Kid! (rushes to Ren’s side, gun blazing.) Ren: (coughing blood) Leave me, Charity. Charity: But there’s too many of the bastards! You won’t survive. Ren: (smiles weakly, before hefting his weapon) Non, mon ami. I don’t intend on surviving any further. After all, even if I do, what use will I be, hmm? Charity: You crazy son of a bitch….. (Charity retreats into the teleporter just as the horde came closer. Ren, leaning on a broken pillar, smiles in a demented fashion, before licking the blade of his weapon) Ren: to himself Viva la revolution, Fousage (fuckface)…! (Just as Ren began hacking away at the zombies, the surviving four patients escape through the teleporter) Category:Quotes Category:Non-Canon Category:Easter Eggs Category:Endgame